


Guillotine + Drown + III

by AceNeryc



Series: Guillotine Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Guillotine, Langst, M/M, Voltron, blade of marmora, drown, kangst, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceNeryc/pseuds/AceNeryc
Summary: Guillotine: Klance angst to the lyrics of Guillotine by Jon BellionDrown: Keith angst to the lyrics of Drown by Bring Me the Horizon, the sequel to 'Guillotine'III: Sequel to 'Drown' in the works ;)





	Guillotine + Drown + III

Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe  
\- The sound of his heartbeat as I rested the side of my head on his chest made me smile for the first time in months. He was so alive… -

I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade  
-“Keith!”, and like a paper lantern falling away into the night sky, he just fell. He looked so weightless… and then so fucking heavy .  
… and of course, I sprinted right after him, practically leaping off of that balcony without a second thought.-

The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave  
\- I kneeled down next to him. His sobs drew all of the breath out of my lungs and held it in the air, just far enough over my head so that I couldn’t reach it. I felt like I couldn’t breath… like a lead cinder block was weighing down on my chest. Like I was drowning in his sorrow.

“I’m so sorry, Lance… I’m so fucking sorry…” -

There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway  
\- His eyes widened and I knew I’d fucked up. I tugged the hem of my shirt down quickly, just as he practically tackled me in a hug as tight as the death grip he always kept on that damn galra blade.

“I know how you feel…” -

And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed  
\- The second I heard the breath hitch in his throat, i sat up, probably scaring the shit out of him, and grabbed his hands.

“Not today.” -

I know that you love me, love me  
\- He blushed, and i have to admit, his rosy cheeks looked fucking great against his red suit.  
“I love you… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier…. I guess I just… never thought we’d have a chance… i thought you hated me….”  
I almost laughed.  
“Keith, I’ve always loved you, i thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.” -

Even when I lose my head  
\- “I can’t stand it! I can’t fucking stand it anymore! Just…. Just, everybody, leave me alone.”  
As i picked up my duffle bag and made a move to leave my room after I’d stormed in there to get away from everybody, he opened the door and grabbed my hand gently, his hand cold in mine, yet making heat rise to my cheeks nonetheless.  
“Don’t go-” -

Guillotine, guillotine  
\- my hand gripped the duffle bags strap tighter, my knuckles turning white.  
“Why?”  
He bit his lip.  
“Because we need you-”  
“You guys will be fine…”  
“I won't.”  
I looked up at him, and was met with nothing but sincerity in those eyes i knew so well.  
“I need you, lance.” -

Even when I lose my head  
\- I told myself not to cry. I begged myself not to cry. But i guess we don’t always get what we want. But just maybe… i got what i needed.  
His face softened and i watched him mumble something under his breath, as tears started to streak down my cheeks.  
“Oh lance…”  
I dropped the duffel bag as he hugged me gently, and i let myself cry into his shoulder. I let myself lean into him. I let myself be vulnerable to him. -

Guillotine, guillotine  
\- I slept soundly that night, the corners of my eyes stiff with dried tears and my fingers tracing the ridges and dips in his chest. I felt him smile as I closed my eyes. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I fell asleep. -

Even when I lose my head  
\- “Lance=”, his voice sounded hurt, almost betrayed, as tears welled up in his eyes, “I don’t understand- I thought you were happy now… i thought we were happy...”  
I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. The vertical scars that marked my wrists burned under his gaze.  
“I’m sorry-” -

Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips  
\- All he did was turn away, and i could tell that it was killing him.  
“Keith, please-”  
And then he was gone, leaving me with nothing but the ghost of his kiss. I felt it faint against my lips, and then, it too was gone. -

I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave  
\- I sat on my bed, my back to the wall and my legs drawn tightly against my chest. Teardrops dotted my shirt and pants.  
“PLease…”  
My breath hitched and I closed my eyes as I clenched my fists around the fabric of my pant legs -

The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave  
\- “Are you guys okay? You’ve both been acting really weird lately.”, Pidge looked genuinely concerned in every sense of the word.  
I let out a dry, unconvincing chuckle, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’re great.” -

There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway  
\- I rested my hands on his chest. I couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes.  
“Keith… I can’t do this without you-”  
He sighed, “I’m sorry.”  
My hands turned cold as he turned away. -

And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed  
\- I tossed and turned in my sleep. No matter how many blankets i pile on my bed, I’ll never be warm again without him laying here next to me.  
When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of bleeding lines and disappointed sighs.  
I woke up the next morning shaking, like a leaf clinging to a branch before the wind takes it away. -

I know that you love me, love me  
\- My eyes felt hot.  
“I love you.”, I choked. I couldn’t breathe.  
His jaw was set and his hands were shaking in his lap.  
“Well… I don’t love you.” -

Even when I lose my head  
\- I screamed as loud as I could. I’d run away and was in the middle of nowhere, in a random escape pod. They’d have to find another paladin. Too bad all I left behind was another problem. -

Guillotine, guillotine  
\- I hit my fists on the dashboard again and again until bruises covered the sides of my hands and wrists.  
I yanked on my hair until my hands were coated in blood and brown strands of it.  
I punched my thighs until they were black and numb. -

Even when I lose my head  
\- I left the escape pod, my rapid breaths fogging up my helmet. -

Guillotine, guillotine  
\- I looked through the cloudy glass at the clouds of stars and dust before me. -

Even when I lose my head  
\- I heard a click as I dismantled the helmet from my head, letting it drift away in the empty space around me. My ears popped and my eyes burned and I my head throbbed and throbbed and throbbed until-  
And then it was over.  
It was all over. -


End file.
